


hiraeth.

by yaliza



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic kingdom, Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Older Twin Technoblade, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit Isn’t Related to SBI, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Twin Wilbur Soot, but he’s trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaliza/pseuds/yaliza
Summary: The Antarctic Kingdom was one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. They were known for their connection to nature, and their dedication to their family. But what happens when Prince William runs away, destroying the fragile relationship between the people and their rulers?
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

_Let me tell you a story of great empire, one of, if not the most powerful empire in the world at its time. The Antarctic Empire. Located far North, originally uninhabitable until a mere wanderer brought fire to the land. He wasn’t of royal blood, and yet for some reason people followed him anyway. They would follow him to the ends of the earth, trusting in his every move. In return for their faith, he built them an empire. A home. The people declared the wanderer as their emperor. Under his rule, they created one of the most powerful empires to ever exist. But this isn’t a story about how it came to be so powerful, oh no. This is a story about the people who lived inside of its castle walls. The royal family. The emperor, named Philza Minecraft, was a remarkable ruler. He treated commoners as his friends, as his equals. Yet people still wondered how lonely he was, in the castle, with no family of his own. The answer, my friends, is that Philza was quite lonely. But he made no effort to change this. He didn’t think he was fit for raising a family. That is, until two piglin hybrids stumbled into his life._

_I’ll spare you the details, but one day Philza Minecraft was venturing in the Nether, looking for resources to return to his people. He came across two children, piglin-human hybrids, to be exact. Phil had never seen those before. They didn’t look all that alike. One had long, straight hair the color of bubblegum. The other had short, curly hair that was more of a coral pink color. The long haired one had crimson red eyes, while the short haired one had golden yellow eyes. And yet somehow, they still looked like family. More importantly, the golden eyed boy was injured. Badly. The other held a golden sword, ready to protect the injured child with his life. It took a long time for him to trust the emperor, but after managing to show the red-eyed child that he could heal his brother, the piglin allowed him to take his brother and him along back to the Overworld._

_And all of a sudden, Phil had a family. Technoblade and William, twin piglin hybrids abandoned by their tribe after they tried to execute the younger. Neither spoke a drop of Common, but there was nothing a bit of teaching couldn’t change. They originally only planned on staying until Wil healed up, but after he did they found themselves staying. And then they never left. Phil brought his sons down to the marketplace one day, in the center of the empire. The people loved William and Technoblade. Wil would talk to anyone who approached him, although Techno would always stick right next to him. He didn’t do much talking though. A nod, maybe, but nothing more. As they grew up, though, they found themselves spending less time with one another. They were still bound by blood and fate, of course. But overtime, Phil began to spend more time with Techno, leaving William to his own devices. Some days, Wilbur wouldn’t even see his brother or father. He would see them having fun on their own, training Technoblade to become a great warrior. They were fine without him. And that, my friends, is where the story begins to go downhill._

_William, if you couldn’t tell, was a very social person. He needed to talk to others, and he didn’t do well alone. So when his family began to stop talking to him, he found other ways to be social. He would head down to the marketplace, talk to people and buy things just like any person would. Overtime, people began to call him ‘the Prince of the People.’ He treated them like equals, just as his father had years before. Sure, maybe William wasn’t the greatest at fighting or at academics. But Wil understood people. He understood their struggles, even if he’d never experienced them. He showed empathy and kindness to those around him. He gave money to the poor, and provided shelter for the homeless. He would sing silly songs on his guitar to the kids running around the streets. Nobody saw much of Philza or Technoblade anymore. But they always saw William, at least a few times a week. After the first few times, they stopped calling him Prince William. Overtime, he just became Wil. Sometimes the marketplace felt more like a home than the castle ever did. Nevertheless, he would always return back at the end of the day. Usually, he brought along souvenirs. Carved wooden charms and handcrafted goods, for his family. On the days he didn’t see them, he would drop them off at their doors, or hide them in their rooms. Even when they seemed to forget about him, he never forgot about them._

_For a while, that was enough. Techno and Phil would spend all day training, and William would go to the markets. But it wasn’t to last. Because Wil still had to deal with the nights. And the nights were always the worst. When he would have to lie in bed for hours on end, alone and in the dark, with no one to talk to. The nights when everything was quiet, too quiet. William had always hated the quiet. When he was younger, he would always sleep with his twin brother. They couldn’t fall asleep without one another. Sometimes they would both fall asleep with their father. But as Techno began to spend more time training, and he would come to bed later, and Wil went to bed earlier, and they would sleep in separate areas a lot, until it just stopped altogether. Maybe Techno would come to his room every once in a while when he heard Wil scream after awaking from a nightmare. Those nights where Techno would stay by his side all night, his warmth being enough to coax his twin back to sleep. Those were nice nights. Yet even those nights didn’t happen anymore. Wil got better at muffling his screams when he would awake from his nightmares, if he slept in the first place. William spent many, many nights awake, sleep never coming to him. Eventually he stopped trying. He already knew of the nightmares that would plague him when he fell into the world of dreams._

_One night, he had enough. He almost never saw his father or brother, maybe once a week at most. They had forgotten about him. They didn’t care about him. They hated him. William’s paranoia only worsened, until he finally decided they would be better without him. So he packed up his most treasured belongings into a bag, and set out in the dead of the night. That, my friends, is where our story truly begins._

_-_

_The forest was usually buzzing with life during the night, symphonies of sounds emitting from the woods. Flashes of light would come and go as fireflies lit up the sky. Luminescent mushrooms covered the frosty ground in colored light. There was always an air of magic surrounding the forest, an aura of calm radiating from the trees. It was one of the most well-known attractions in the kingdom. It was a place of healing, a place of inner peace. If you strained your ears, you might’ve been able to hear the soft melodies carried along by the wind. Even though the forest was always quiet, it was never quite silent. It was a place full of life, and full of wonder. It wasn’t meant to be a silent, solemn place. It was a place for the heart to be let free, to think and sing and dance as if no one was watching. The forest could be considered the embodiment of life itself. A chorus of souls, a symphony of creation. The forest of constant whispers._

_Tonight, the forest was dead silent. The only sounds came from the wind whistling through the trees, sending leaves fluttering to the ground. No birds chirped, no squirrels chittered. The mushrooms seemed dimmer, and the fireflies hardly flashed. It was like Mother Nature herself was holding her breath. Waiting. Awaiting the event that would be devastating to the royal family, altering the way they, and their subjects, lived forever. It was coming, and they knew it. They couldn’t avoid it, but they would try. Dimming their natural lighting and blocking out the moonlight with their canopy to make it harder for Him to see. Falling silent so it would be easier to hear His footsteps. The forest tried to protect Him. But yet, deep in the roots of the trees, the forest knew their resistance was futile. Fate was already written, and there was nothing to do about it._

_And then He came. Running. Running away. A hooded figure, with a backpack and a guitar slung over His shoulder. He finally came. The forest reached out to him, trying to stop him. **Please,** the trees whispered, **please don’t go. We need you. We love you.** It almost worked, a few times. The one with the blue hood would occasionally stop, as vines curled affectionately around His fingers. But then He would say a few words to himself, as if to remind Himself of the reasons He was leaving. That was always enough to get Him to continue along, whispering apologies to the plants. **Please,** they continued to beg. **They will miss you. We will miss you. We love you.** _

_The cloaked figure adjusted His guitar, and once again, began to run. He swerved off of the path, as He were told never to do. Never go out into the forest without supervision. Never leave the dirt path. And never leave the kingdom. The hooded figure was about to break each and every one of those rules. The trees cried and whimpered for the hooded figure as He escaped the forest, His footprints hardly visible in the frozen dirt. He ran and He ran, until the forest couldn’t try and reach Him anymore._

_The trees drooped, and the flowers wilted, nature already feeling the loss of the hooded man. The birds began to sing once more, but now they sang mournful songs of loss and grief, quiet and melancholy. The mushrooms bowed their heads in sorrow, their colored lights remaining dim and muted. That night, the forest grieved. It did not return back to normal for a long time afterwards. The Prince of the People was gone. ___


	2. the aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the runaway prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I stan techno and wilbur as twins

The next morning, the Emperor of the Antarctic Kingdom was awoken by words that made his heart sink to unimaginable depths. Words that he has dreaded ever hearing, words that he had worked so hard to prevent from being said. Words that he hoped he would never hear.  
_“William is gone.”_ Those awful words alone were enough to make him shoot up from his bed, heart already beginning to race, images of his youngest bleeding out already filling up his mind. The messenger in front of him stood still, expression stone blank, except for the flash of fear in his eyes as he pondered what the king would do to him. However Philza Minecraft had no time to question him right now. He walked out of the room, trying to hide the panic in his step as he rushed over to his youngest son’s room. 

He expected there to be _something._ Something to investigate. Something to tell him where his boy was. Scratch marks, blood, sign of a struggle, _anything._ And yet, as he pushed the door open, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. His son’s bed was made neatly, his desk still covered in papers of half-written poems and song lyrics. It would look like a regular room to most people. Philza Minecraft was not most people. He noticed some of his son’s most treasured possessions missing. Most notably, his guitar. His prized guitar that Phil had given him when he was only nine years old. William treasured that guitar more than anything else in the world. He was fiercely protective of it, not letting anyone play on it aside from himself. Phil never figured out why it was so important to him. ~~_Maybe because it was the only gift you ever gave him._~~ __Wilbur’s guitar went missing with him. He ran away. This wasn’t some elaborate kidnapping, he ran away on his own free will. Phil’s heart broke. His own son hated living in the castle so much that he ran away, and Phil didn’t even notice. He didn’t notice that his own son hated his home. Was he that bad of a father?__

__Meanwhile, Technoblade was blearily waking up, a headache already beginning to form. Chat was _screaming_ at him, the loudest they have in a very long time. Not only that, but something felt wrong. Something was horribly wrong. Techno felt.. empty. Like he was missing a part of himself. As if he was missing a heart or a lung. Something that he needed to live. He looked to Chat for answers. It took him a few moments to understand what they were saying. Their voices blurred together, some louder than others, but all equally desperate._ _

____

**_W̸I̸L̸ ̵I̴S̶ ̵G̴O̸N̵E̴  
H̶E̶ ̷L̷E̴F̶T̶ ̴Y̶O̸U̶  
W̸I̵L̸L̷I̸A̵M̴ ̴L̵E̵F̵T̴  
S̷A̸V̵E̴ ̸H̵I̵M̴ ̷S̸A̷V̶E̵ ̶H̵I̵M̴  
B̵L̷O̴O̷D̸ ̶F̴O̷R̴ ̸T̶H̴E̴ ̸B̶L̷O̵O̵D̸ ̴G̶O̸D̷  
K̷I̸L̴L̶ ̵T̴H̸E̷M̴ ̵A̸L̸L̵  
H̵E̶ ̶R̸A̶N̵ ̷A̵W̷A̴Y̵ ̷F̷R̸O̶M̵ ̷Y̶O̶U̴  
T̶E̶C̶H̵N̶O̴T̶W̴I̴N̸ ̵T̸E̴C̴H̵N̷O̴T̶W̵I̷N̷ _**

That was enough to get Techno’s attention. The voices always seemed to know what was happening to his family. His twin, especially. His own flesh and blood. Gone. He couldn’t be gone. He wasn’t gone. Wil wouldn’t have just left him like that. With no warning. Without telling him. Without bringing him along. That wasn’t like him. He wouldn’t leave on his own free will. He wouldn’t have. Right?

William and Technoblade have been together since the start. The latter was deemed to be the stronger of the two, in physical strength and his studies. The other was deemed useless, his skills being more in the artistic fields. He could spin magnificent tales and play any instrument offered to him. The Piglins didn’t like the younger twin very much, considering him to be useless, but Techno would never let them touch his brother. _Nobody_ touched his brother.

Did someone take him? Kidnap him? Kill him? Questions and worries were floating around in the Blood God’s head and the voices wouldn’t stop screaming at him. He got up in a hurry, throwing his blood red cape on over his clothes. He didn’t have the time to get into anything fancy, his brother was in danger. He threw open his door, almost breaking it clean off its hinges and terrifying a servant who was walking nearby. But he didn’t care. He didn’t _care._ Because Wil was missing and Wil was going to die and Wil was dying and nothing else mattered because Techno wasn’t there to protect him like he promised to be.

He ran right into his father, who looked as though he was heading straight to Techno’s room. The Blade looked at his father, something like childlike desperation in his eyes, as if he were asking for candy instead of his lost brother. _Please let the voices be wrong. Please tell me he’s okay,_ His eyes seemed to beg. His father looked down to avoid looking at his son, indigo eyes filled with grief and sorrow. Techno shook his head in disbelief. He wasn’t gone. He _wasn’t._ He wouldn’t believe it. He had to see it with his own eyes. But when he opened the door to his twin brother’s room, he found no answers. Nothing. Reality began to set in. His hands were shaking, and his vision was blurry. Technoblade didn’t cry. That wasn’t something he did. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried. But here, in his twin brother’s room, feeling empty for the first time in so long, Technoblade collapsed on his knees, and he cried.

After a few minutes or so, Techno and Phil realized they had to do something about it if they wanted William back. When he realized this, Techno told a servant to get all the guards to search the perimeters of the empire. He was going to find his brother. Technoblade joined them, hopping on to his horse, Carl. ~~_Wil named that horse._~~ And they tried. They searched everywhere. Night and day, all over the kingdom but Wil had just.. disappeared. Like he was never there in the first place. But everybody in the empire knew better. Because Prince William touched the hearts of so many in the Antarctic Empire and changed so many people’s lives. They could never just pretend he was never there. Instead, the whole Empire began to mourn, for the loss of William, the Prince of the People. They closed down the Marketplace for a week, in honor of the boy who loved the place so much. People began to wear around gold plated bracelets that said, _‘For William’._ Technoblade and Phil never stopped looking for him, sending guards out of the Kingdom to look for him. But then the royals stopped interacting with people. They stopped going to festivals every year. Phil locked himself in his study, drowning out his sorrows. Every once in a while he would sit in Wilbur’s room and wonder what he did wrong. Techno became more bloodthirsty by the day, the voices constantly screaming _**‘JUSTICE FOR WIL’.**_ He fought to try and stop thinking about his twin, he tried to stop thinking about how empty he felt without Wil there to cheer him on. The kingdom fell silent, never to return back to normal as long as their prince wasn’t there.


End file.
